


A Silent English Man

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 仏英人设。不是一个令人愉快的故事。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	A Silent English Man

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦来找亚瑟·柯克兰的麻烦不是一天两天的事情了。当你生活在一个小镇，镇上只有一所小学、一所初中、一所高中、一间医院、一座教堂的时候，每个人都觉得自己把镇上的人际关系摸得一清二楚。

但没有人知道弗朗西斯和亚瑟和对方睡在一起，还不是一次两次。

第一次的时候是一次派对。弗朗西斯的姐姐庆祝自己拿到了州立大学的录取通知，叫上了所有从小到大和她处得来的朋友。亚瑟被同母异父的妹妹艾米丽硬是拉了过去。艾米丽一到场就松开了挽着亚瑟的手，被弗朗索瓦丝准备的食物的香气吸引，撒欢似的冲向厨房。亚瑟被她一个人留在了门廊，有一丝尴尬。他在思考自己是不是应该扭头回去，但又想到自己被父亲叮嘱要看管好自己的妹妹，不要让她碰任何不该碰的东西——

“没想到你也来了，”弗朗西斯的声音突然出现。

“艾米丽把我拉来的。”

后来的事情他们都记不清楚了，但酒精一定是两个人的催化剂。弗朗西斯先尝试吻亚瑟，亚瑟不如弗朗西斯熟练，第一反应是躲闪——但唇齿相触的一刻他仿佛是中了邪一般，逃跑的想法都消失了。楼下的人们热闹地喝酒，唱着歌，伴着音乐跳舞，完全没有发现亚瑟和弗朗西斯悄然消失在一楼的客厅，躲在二楼楼梯拐角处接吻。亚瑟背靠着墙，弗朗西斯扶着他的肩膀，几乎是贴在他的身上。弗朗西斯半长的金发扫在亚瑟的脸上，亚瑟可以闻到弗朗西斯洗发水的香气。他们先是互相轻轻地吮着对方地唇，然后开始试探地伸出舌头，交换着口腔里的热气和唾液。鼻腔呼出的热气扑到了对方的脸上。

这一切都发展地太快了。弗朗西斯用仅存的理智将亚瑟拉进他的房间。他们两个人跌跌撞撞地进了房间锁好门，然后吻变得更加激烈。弗朗西斯和亚瑟浑身发烫，从头热到了脚，就连耳朵都红了。两个人倒在了床上，衣服被随意地扔在毛毯地板。

他们结束之后躺在床上喘气。弗朗西斯坐了起来：“所以你确实是同性恋。”

“……没错，说出去你就完蛋了。”

“……”弗朗西斯掂量了一下，觉得亚瑟说得非常有道理。这是一个非常小的小镇，他们的父母都去同一个教堂，而他上一次约会的姑娘有一个在橄榄球队的哥哥——他们各自穿上自己的衣服，默契地什么都没说，一前一后地走出了房间。楼下还是非常吵闹。弗朗西斯若无其事地融进了人群中，而亚瑟穿过人群拍了拍艾米丽的肩膀叫她回家。

“你去哪了，亚瑟？”艾米丽说，“我找不到你，还以为你先回家了。”

“没事，”亚瑟说，“什么事都没有。我只是去公园散步了。”

他们之后又这样默契地睡过几次。大多数是在弗朗西斯家，有时候会开着车去镇上的唯一一座小山坡，在车里来一次。弗朗西斯喜欢那里，因为在山顶上时常可以看到星空，而且在外面可以增加刺激感。亚瑟对他的这种浪漫嗤之以鼻，称之为“法国人腻腻歪歪的假把式”。但他还是在和弗朗西斯上\\\床，他会在弗朗西斯亲吻他、进入他的时候发出喘息，抓着弗朗西斯的肩膀或背，让他靠得更近。

“和你在学校里最讨厌的人睡是什么感觉？”弗朗西斯问。

“你就一定要把这个问题问出口吗？”

“我很好奇。”

“你不如问一下你自己。”

“我觉得很不错，”弗朗西斯说，“总体来说他不是我喜欢的类型。但我觉得我们对于上\\\床品味几乎一致。”

“你这个浪荡的混蛋。”

“你不如照照镜子。”

每次结束之后他们都以相似的斗嘴结尾，像是在绘画课上弗朗西斯拿着画笔对亚瑟的作品指指点点，也像是在戏剧课上亚瑟把打印的剧本卷起来，在弗朗西斯自由发挥的时候冲上去敲他一样。然后他们默契地什么也不说，各自穿好衣服，若无其事地道别。有时亚瑟也会留下来吃饭，弗朗西斯的父母因为工作原因不常在家，弗朗西斯唯一的姐姐也去上大学了。亚瑟看着弗朗西斯在厨房里面煎松饼和鸡蛋：“你什么时候发现的？”

“发现什么，你还是我？”

“我不介意你两个都解释。”

“你也不看看我是谁，”弗朗西斯说，“我在你还没会走的时候就认识你了。知道你喜欢男的女的有什么难的。”

亚瑟没有应他，厨房里安静下来，只有锅里的油发出滋啦滋啦的声音。忽然的沉默让弗朗西斯有些不适应——他们争吵斗嘴多了，沉默反而是少有的。弗朗西斯的视线终于离开煎锅，移向亚瑟：“怎么，我很了解你这件事让你惊讶到说不出话了？”

“闭嘴。”

“或者你被我感动了，”弗朗西斯说，“这我倒是第一次见。”

“我只是被你的不要脸和自以为是震惊了，”亚瑟说。

“你就嘴硬吧，咖啡自己烧。”

亚瑟在弗朗西斯家吃过早饭，回家，刚进门就被父亲叫住。父亲喊他名字的时候他的心跳仿佛一脚踩上油门奔到八百迈。他和父亲说了他昨晚要和弗朗西斯学习SAT并且在他家暂住一晚，但天知道在这个小镇上会有一些什么流言传出来。他走进客厅，看见艾米丽也坐在沙发上，看起来气呼呼的。

“发生什么了？”

“艾米丽说她想去申请加州的艺术学校，”父亲说。

“你没有权力反驳我的梦想！”

“你也会谈权力了——先看看是谁给你出学费！州立大学就已经很好了，”父亲说，“而且我们并没有那么多钱。做演员，你以后养得活自己吗？”

“我会拿到奖学金。我要去加州！”艾米丽跳起来，生气地跑上楼，亚瑟听见她生气地摔门。父亲也从沙发上站起来，威严的面孔上有一丝愠色：“也不知道艾米丽都从哪学到这些东西的。”

“她还只是一个孩子，”亚瑟说。

父亲的脸色缓和了下来。他看向亚瑟：“还是你比较让我省心。你妈知道了也会欣慰的。你的SAT复习得怎么样？”

“还不错，”亚瑟开始瞎编，“我昨天复习了写作。”

“波诺弗瓦家那小子怎么样？”父亲问，“他打算申请哪里？”

“他也没想好，但他比较想学文学或者语言。”他看见父亲轻轻皱着眉头似乎有一丝不屑，但他很快又调整好了表情：“那你可以多和他讨论阅读和写作部分，一定会很有帮助。”亚瑟应声说是，然后走上二楼，敲了敲艾米丽的房门。艾米丽悄悄拉开了一点门缝，看见是亚瑟才把门完全打开。

亚瑟走进房间，随手把门关上，“你又说了什么让父亲生气了？”

“老头子，”艾米丽说，“不还是老一套，你要当医生或者律师，好像自己是什么高级阶层一样。明明他自己就是一个普通的会计！”

“你别老是惹他生气。”

“你怎么也站在他那边！”

亚瑟看着艾米丽气鼓鼓的表情觉得有些好笑。艾米丽从外表到性格都像极了他的母亲，一头张扬的红棕色卷发，性格也是一样大大咧咧、风风火火。

“那你真的想当演员？”

“当然了，”艾米丽说，“今天埃德蒙顿夫人还说我很有天赋。但其实不当演员也行——我只是想气气老头子。

”“……”亚瑟对艾米丽的无赖感到头疼。

“那你呢？”艾米丽闪着亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，“你喜欢做什么？”

“那你想做什么？”

恍然间亚瑟似乎以为是弗朗西斯在问他问题。那天弗朗西斯的父母不在家，亚瑟和弗朗西斯在房间里高//潮了两次后躺在床上休息。亚瑟无聊地欣赏弗朗西斯的房间：书架上摆满了绘画的书籍，地板上堆着弗朗西斯刚买来的画笔和颜料。亚瑟知道弗朗西斯家还有一间有窗的小阁楼，被弗朗西斯当作画室。

“你还真是喜欢画画，”亚瑟说。

他记得弗朗西斯很小的时候就开始学习绘画了。那个时候他的母亲还在，她会开车带他们两个人去山顶俯视这座小镇。小镇坐落在两条河的交界之处，人们骄傲地称两条河为母亲河。亚瑟刚开始也学过一阵绘画，但他没有多大兴趣，逐渐就放弃了。

“是啊，”弗朗西斯骄傲地说，“要是可以去艺术学院就好了。”

“你想去哪？”

“最好是纽约，或者波士顿，”弗朗西斯说，“那你呢，亚瑟，你以后想做什么？”

“我大概会申请化学或者生物系，然后考医学院。”

“不，我是问，你，想要做什么，不是你爸想让你做什么。”

“那没有多少区别，我也挺想做医生的。”

弗朗西斯躺在他身边看着他，紫色的眼睛露出怀疑的神色。弗朗西斯总是对亚瑟露出这样的表情，亚瑟下意识就知道弗朗西斯是要说什么来反驳他，“反正你和你爸并没有任何理论上的血缘关系，你就算做自己想做的也——我操——”弗朗西斯没说完就被亚瑟狠狠地踹了一脚，直接滚下了床。

弗朗西斯抗议：“这是我的家！你怎么动手！”

亚瑟没理他，坐了起来，伸手去捡地上的T恤。

艾米丽的反抗计划持续了好几个月：她拉拢了学校戏剧社的指导老师，迅速在戏剧社里混得了一个很不错的角色；每天在家里大声朗读剧本；给艺术学院写信索要各种招生材料，然后把它们在家中贴得到处都是。弗朗西斯来亚瑟家里做客，一推开门就笑了：“艾米丽可是认真的。”

“是啊，已经打破她的三分钟热度记录了，”亚瑟随口接上。

亚瑟家里现在没有人：他的父亲还没有下班，艾米丽在排练。弗朗西斯来亚瑟家打算一起写作业——再顺便做点写作业以外的事。他们没写多久就把课本扔在书桌上，亚瑟跨坐在弗朗西斯的腿上，抱在一起接吻。弗朗西斯的手在正常人际关系下不该摸的部位上游走。正当他打算进一步伸手的时候——

“亚瑟说来你可能不信我今天——噢我操——”

艾米丽推开了门，眼前的景象让她呆住了。在她十六年和亚瑟的相处过程中她从未想象过自己会撞见哥哥和另一个她同样认识了很多年的男人在接吻，以及做一些接吻以上的事情。亚瑟吓得立马跳下沙发。他脸色通红，一直红到了耳朵尖上：“艾米丽，你听我解释——”

“你刚刚在亲他！你们两个还在沙发上——”艾米丽几乎是在尖叫，“我操——”

亚瑟立马冲过去捂住艾米丽的嘴，“小点声，父亲要回来了！”

在“父亲”二字的提醒下艾米丽恢复了理智。她还是很震惊，于是亚瑟拉着她走出自己的房间。他们两个人站在走廊里，艾米丽仰着头盯着亚瑟看，仿佛是看着一个不大认识的人一般。

“抱歉，我不知道——你应该告诉我的，亚瑟。”

“抱歉艾米丽，我不知道该怎么开口。”

“那你爱他吗？”艾米丽问。

亚瑟微微张开口想回答，但似乎发不出声音。他们似乎从头到尾就没有问过对方这个问题。当你下意识地觉得男人和男人睡觉是不正常的时候，脑子里就没有地方可以容下爱了。他和艾米丽大眼瞪小眼，最后是听到门外没有声音打算悄悄溜走的弗朗西斯推开了门，打破了沉默：“我走了，”弗朗西斯说，“……你们两个慢慢聊。”艾米丽看着弗朗西斯从厨房的后门落荒而逃，又回头看亚瑟：“你没有回答我的问题。”

“我不想回答你的问题。”

“你为什么总是这样，”艾米丽露出了生气的表情，“你永远都不说自己到底是怎么想的。我觉得我永远搞不懂你。”

我永远搞不懂你，弗朗西斯也时常这么说，尽管他自诩是世界上最了解亚瑟·柯克兰的人。但这不能怪艾米丽，也不能怪弗朗西斯。因为亚瑟·柯克兰是一个礼貌又疏远的人。他丝毫不像他的母亲，活泼，随性，说起话来像是竹筒倒豆子一样。他反而更像他毫无血缘关系的继父，时常在观察，揣度，看面色说话。艾米丽看着亚瑟的沉默更是生气：“你现在不想谈，那就是你欠我的，我会找你谈的！”她冲回自己房间，直到吃晚饭的时候还在生亚瑟的闷气。他们的父亲感到餐桌上的氛围不对，习惯性地数落了艾米丽几句，艾米丽就放下刀叉回房间了。“你妹妹怎么回事？”真正有问题的亚瑟·柯克兰坐在餐桌对面面无表情地回答，“不知道，也许只是在学校有些不顺心吧。”

亚瑟没再和弗朗西斯睡过。这并不是艾米丽的错，毕竟艾米丽难得地保守好了亚瑟的秘密。只是亚瑟缺乏勇气去问弗朗西斯爱不爱自己，也缺乏勇气问自己是不是真的爱弗朗西斯罢了。艾米丽的提问时不时跳出来提醒亚瑟：你爱他吗？你可以爱一个你认识了十七年，和你打过架也替你挨过打的人，和你吵过架也和你谈过心的人吗？如果他是个女人大概是可以的，那如果他是个男人就不可以了吗？

在拿到申请结果前他们两个人都没有怎么说过话，最后首先打破沉默的还是弗朗西斯。还是一场派对，就像是一切刚开始那样，只不过这次庆祝的主角换成了他们自己。在派对上弗朗西斯端着一杯酒堵住亚瑟。

“你最后打算去哪？”弗朗西斯问。

“达特茅斯。你呢？”

“马里兰艺术学院，”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，“不算是最想去的地方。但也不错了。”

“是挺不错。”

周围的音乐很吵，他们不得不放开嗓音说话。亚瑟发现自己很久没有和弗朗西斯单独相处过了。他们两个人干坐着把杯子里面的酒伴着他们人生中最长的一段沉默一起喝完。

“你没有别的话想对我说了吗？”弗朗西斯问。

“祝你以后一切顺利？”

“你知道我在说什么，别装傻。”

“所以你是打算怪我——这甚至不能说是分手——忽然中断我们的炮友关系？”

“所以我对你来说就只是炮友？”

“那你呢，”亚瑟借着醉意说，“你能够当着别人的面说出我们的关系吗？你能够当着你姐姐，当着你爸妈，当着现在所有人说你爱我吗？”

弗朗西斯沉默了下来。亚瑟盯着他的眼睛，祖母绿色的眼睛满含愠色，“你不要站在制高点上批评我，你自己心里很清楚我们两个人都是一丘之貉。”

“我懂了，”弗朗西斯直视着他的眼睛，“你才是你家里最像你父亲的孩子。你只在乎你自己的利益。所以你顺从，对你来说除了活下去，爬上去之外，其他一切都是可以放弃的。”弗朗西斯张了张嘴，但又什么都没说，只是看着亚瑟，眼里有一些悲伤。

“我要走了，”亚瑟说，“希望你一切顺利。”

他站了起来，除了弗朗西斯外没有人注意到他提早离开了派对。亚瑟步行回家，安静的夏夜吹着一丝凉风，街上一个人都没有，只有路旁房子里透出灯光，露出人气。亚瑟回到家门口，掏出钥匙开门。这个点父亲已经睡了，艾米丽大概在自己房间。但他开门的时候看见艾米丽坐在楼梯阶上，她听见亚瑟回来了之后立刻蹦起来冲过去。“

你在这里做什么——”亚瑟被艾米丽突然的拥抱吓了一跳。

“你还欠我一次谈话，”艾米丽说，“我不许你再对我保持沉默了。”


End file.
